Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink-jet recording and an ink cartridge.
Description of the Related Art:
Water-based pigment inks containing a pigment and water have been suggested as inks used for ink-jet recording (Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2004-231711).
In order to stably discharge the water-based pigment ink, the water-based pigment ink is required to prevent the increase in viscosity and the solidification due to drying which would cause the delay in ink discharge. In view of this, an object of the present teaching is to provide a water-based pigment ink for ink-jet recording preventing the increase in viscosity and the solidification due to drying which would otherwise cause the delay in ink discharge.